


Falling and Fighting

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Episode: s07e14 The Name of the Doctor, Fields of Trenzalore, Gen, One Shot, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Clara falls through the Doctor's time stream to save him, she remembers the times she spent on Satellite 5 a hundred years apart.A story describing some of the moments we did not see in the episode 'The Name of the Doctor', of Clara saving the Doctor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Falling and Fighting

Clara fell through the Doctor’s time stream feeling herself everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Sometimes the Doctor failed to see her – she was unable to stop one of his younger regenerations as he drove past her at speed. Simultaneously, there were times where all she needed to do was give him a nudge in the right direction – like pointing him and his granddaughter towards a TARDIS that was much more his speed.

“The navigation system’s knackered, but you’ll have more fun.” 

Before this she hadn’t even known he had a granddaughter. But now she knew everything – about Ian, K-9, Jack, Rose, Donna, everyone. All the people the Doctor had loved and lost. Whereas before she had felt she was feeling upset at not having known about who exactly Professor Song was, now Clara knew that this was just the Doctor’s way. It wasn’t always pleasant for the Doctor to talk about River, it hurt too much, so he just didn’t. Not because he didn’t care but because he did. All she could do was breathe through the pain of being torn apart and focus on the many iterations of herself scattered across all time and space…

“Run, you clever boy, and remember me...”

Clara was on Satellite 5 twice at the same time. In the year 200,000 she was running desperately to find the Great Intelligence as it sought to target Cathica. She was needed to move up to Floor 500 to save the Doctor and Rose.

Rose… The Bad Wolf. It was almost as important to save her as it was the Doctor – the Bad Wolf would herself do as Clara has done and scatter itself across space and time to save the Doctor. As it was, the Great Intelligence was moving to stop Cathica from using the codes provided by the Doctor. She had seen this Doctor investigate with his Rose, and a kid called Adam. Clara knew he wouldn’t last long – Rose’s own boyfriend, the lovely Mickey, wouldn’t so it was unlikely he would. But Clara liked seeing this Doctor; he was both older and younger than the man she knew. The rage and sadness of the Time War was clear here but he hadn’t seen it all yet. He would recover from the Time War but face new challenges ahead. Rose was so interesting too. So clever but didn’t even know it yet. 

Clara shook herself out of her musings – she had only one purpose here. From her vantage point at the food market she could see the Great Intelligence move towards Cathica as she stood in front of the mainframe, the elevator code on the screen before her eyes. She needed to make the decision herself to move up to Floor 500 so first Clara needs to stop the Great Intelligence. 

“Gotcha,” she said as she moved from behind the market stall.

She ran towards the Great Intelligence, grabbing him and tackling him to the ground. 

“Not this time mate,” she growled at him as they struggled.

“Nothing will stop me do you hear! Nothing!” The Intelligence shouted at her.

“Well clearly I can,” Clara grinned from her position atop him.

She felt people pulling her off him and separating them, causing a small disturbance. The distraction was all Cathica needed to gain confidence from the fact that no-one was watching and moved to the elevator. As the doors closed on Cathica, Clara grinned and felt herself dissipate. Her work in this moment was done.

As one version of Clara was ensuring that Cathica had the confidence she needed to go against years of manipulation by the Jagrafess, another was still on Satellite 5, a hundred years later. This time the Great Intelligence was aiding the Daleks without their knowledge but Clara was here as well. As the Great Intelligence opened sealed doors letting the Daleks through, Clara was there disguised as one of the humans aboard that had taken up arms. She and a few others were going to fire upon at the Daleks. 

“EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE.”

The call of the Daleks echoed up towards them as did the sound of the others dying. It brought her out of the moment slightly, as Clara realised that right now a version of her was dying in the Dalek asylum. Well – at least she was taking out a few of the buggers as she went. She tried not to focus on the realisation that she had been mutated into one of those things otherwise she would go mad.

“The bullets should work if you concentrate on the eyestalk!” shouted Captain Jack Harkness.

Clara liked Jack. She felt pity for what was ahead of him but knew that there was no way it could be stopped. She only wished they could’ve met before Trenzalore – she has a feeling they would’ve gotten on pretty well.

Ignoring the declarations of love between the brave souls beside her, Clara focused on the task at hand. Clara had never fired a gun before but she inherently knew that all that was needed was to provide a few minutes more of distraction. Jack needed to survive this encounter in order to become the last man standing. The fight he puts up and his subsequent death (the first of many) is what gives the extra few minutes for the Bad Wolf to arrive and save the Doctor and the Earth down below. 

Here came the Daleks. No matter how many times the Doctor and subsequently Clara had faced them they still terrified her. 

“EXTERMINATE.”

“Yeah, yeah, pick something new,” Clara muttered to herself with false bravado as her finger tightened on the trigger and she began firing on the monsters. 

Around her the brave, brave people that didn’t run but stood up against the tide of nightmares died. One of the two lovebirds died causing the other to go crazy and begin shooting wildly. He was shot instantly leaving Clara and Jack the last one standing.

“Go, I’ll hold them off as much as I can!” Clara shouted to Jack.

“What, no – are you crazy!” He shouted back, still shooting.

“No but you’re the better fighter – you gotta give the Doctor time!” 

He nodded, almost defeated but clearly she was right, watching the Daleks advance upon the hastily constructed barricades. Jack turned and ran.

Clara kept firing. Well I’ve given him enough time to save the Doctor, Clara thought to herself. That was the last thing she thought before – “EXTERMINATE.” And this shade of Clara was gone. But still she fell, saving her clever boy all the while.

On and on, Clara fell. Sometimes she found herself merely trying to catch the Doctor’s attention. Sometimes she found herself fighting Dalek’s yet again with even younger version of the Doctor. Sometimes she was aiding the Brigadier, Sarah, and Tegan tie up the Master with the Great Intelligence lying knocked out just around the corner, trying to ignore all the different Doctor’s wondering around. So many in one spot cannot be good for her – the Tardis already didn’t like her, she didn’t need to add even more timey-wimey stuff to the mix.

However, she didn’t get her wish as she landed in a cavern surrounded by all versions of the Doctor. Clara wasn’t sure what to do now, she could feel herself being torn apart in the Doctor’s time stream but the Great Intelligence had been countered throughout. She was the Impossible Girl, born to save the Doctor and that had been accomplished. And just when she thought she could rest, she could hear the Doctor. Her Doctor.

“CLARA!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! This is my first piece of published fanfiction so please be gentle! I was just frustrated that this episode didn't have more interesting things for Clara to do as she was in the Doctor's time stream. And the Ninth Doctor has always been one of my favourites, so I thought to combine the two. Thanks for reading!


End file.
